Nightmares
by FishCustard with Gingers
Summary: Lydia is worried about Stiles. Even after the Nogitsune is gone, he is still plagued by nightmares. This is a little bit of fluff from one night. After 3x20


_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf and honestly if I did, it wouldn't be as good :)_

* * *

"Hello? Stiles are you listening to me?" Lydia said, snapping her fingers in front of his face. His eyes focused on her and a smile lit his face.  
"Yeah, yeah I am. Of course I am" He said, but she looked at him in disbelief.  
"Of course you were." She laughed as she laid her head back down on his chest. "Okay then, tell me what I just said, to convince me." He laughed leaning his head back against the head board.  
"Well, you were telling me that you thought I was the most handsome and adorable man you've ever known." He said smiling down at her. She let out a little giggle and shook her head. "I'm just joking, I actually have no idea what you just said, sorry."  
"I knew it" She said with a triumphant smile on her face. She moved so she was sitting against the headboard of the bed. "I asked if the nightmares were gone" she said concern highlighting her perfect features. Stiles sighed as he laid his head back down.  
"Not completely." He admitted. "I still wake up panting in the night and even though I know I'm awake, I still feel as though I am not completely. Because of you."

Lydia wondered why this was happening but couldn't bring herself to ask in case it brought back memories he didn't want. But even though she didn't ask he knew she wanted to know.  
"Before I started losing my mind, and before this whole Nogitsune thing happened, when we first figured out something was happening to all of us, I was having these dreams. Well they were more nightmares, or dreams within dreams." He had a distance in his eyes whilst telling his story and Lydia could tell that he was watching the memory in his mind. "One of the nights, I was having a really bad one and I had woken up and you were there, comforting me, telling me that everything was going to be okay and pleading with me to come back to bed. That's when I realized that this couldn't be real. I couldn't be awake because there is no way that Lydia Martin, the girl I have loved since the third grade, would be in my bed."

At this point she could feel the pain he was going through, feel the hurt that accompanied these memories. She wanted to help, to take away his pain. But she couldn't, she wasn't powerful enough. "Now every night when I wake up next to you, I always think, 'why is Lydia Martin in my bed?'" He said running his hands through his hair. "I start panicking, feeling as though I can't breathe, that I can't wake up properly. That's when I remember our first kiss, I remember how kissing you stopped my panic attack. That memory helps me calm down."

He sat up, so he was rested next to her, and she interlaced her fingers with his. "You wake up wondering why I would be with you" She asked him, she sighed when he nodded.  
"Well at the time why would 'Lydia Martin', the smartest and most beautiful person in our class, be in my bed, with me?" He said, pulling her hand up to his lips to kiss her knuckles.  
"Well, it won't be Lydia Martin for much longer" she said as he kissed the knuckle above the engagement ring on her left hand. "Maybe that'll convince you it's real." She smiled as she kissed him.

Even though 5 years had passed since their first kiss, and many more had happened since then, each kiss they shared felt new and there was a spark that she felt, that she never felt with Jackson or Aidan. She didn't know when she had fallen in love with him, or even when she first realized it, though she had a feeling after the first time they had kissed that there was something more there, something more than friends. If someone had told her back in freshman year that she, Lydia Martin would all in love and then marry, Stiles Stilinski, the bumbling idiot of the year, who just like her was smarter then he looked, she would have thought they were out of their minds.  
"I Love you Stiles" She said, their fingers still entwined. "And I always will. I promise to be there for you whenever you need me" He kissed her more fervently and whispered into her lips "I Love you too."

A sudden thought came to her mind. "Hey Stiles," she said pulling back from him, and she could see the confusion lining his face.  
"Yeah? What is it Lydia?" He asked. She thought about all the time she had known him and the time that they had had together.  
"I've realized that we have known each other since the third grade right? And we've been going out for two and a half years and now we've been engaged for 6 months" She rambled on, twisting and fiddling with the ring on her finger.  
"Is there a point to the recollection of this timeline?" He said as he reached out and grabbed her hands to calm her down.  
"I realized I don't know your first name. All this time and I neglected to ask you what your actual first name is." She said looking into his eyes, pleading for the truth. He sighed and resigned to tell her.  
"If I tell you, you have to promise not to laugh okay?" She nodded, not saying anything. "It was my Mother's Father's name, though I don't know why they stuck me with it. They only called me Stiles anyway."

As his mouth formed the word, I couldn't believe it. It took all my will power not to laugh and because I loved him so much, I didn't want to hurt him by breaking a promise. Even one this small. He looked at me like he knew I wanted to laugh, and after a few second we both just started laughing.

That night Stiles was tossing and turning in his sleep and he woke up with a start. Sitting upright on his bed, he took in his surroundings, his brain had not woken up completely which cause him to be confused about where he was and what Lydia was doing with him. The one thought running through his brain 'Why is Lydia Martin in my bed?' That's when he noticed the writing on the wall above her, that was written in her beautiful script, that said, "Because I love you".


End file.
